Talk:Survivor
Survivor Does that indeed mean you have to have 0 deaths as soon as you reach 140600 total, or can you also accumulate that much XP without dying later? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:49, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Isn't 140600 xp what you need to get level 20? It would make sense to have to survive to level 20 without dying to get this title. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:26, 30 April 2006 (CDT) If I were going for Survivor, I would probably try to do it with a Monk primary, and if I started to get in trouble ever, F12. I wonder if PvP deaths count? --Tjoneil 18:29, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :I would guess that any death that increases your /deaths count, counts. i.e. when your brand new Canthan character is killed during the explanation of resurrection shrines, that doesn't count. --Rainith 19:15, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :: It's 140k experience without dieing. You can do it when you're already at level 20. It's probably easiest from 1-20, though, as you get so much exp from quest rewards. LordKestrel 19:04, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :::This will increase leaving during missions/PvP/whatever. Great job Anet! Didn't you want to make people leave LESS?! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:14, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::In short, does this mean it doesn't matter if your existing character has deaths or not, as long as you get that 140600 without dying during that period? :::::Thats what LordKestrel said. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:33, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::A guildie and me went to test it. it is known that the "survivor" counter apears at around 14k. we went to the UW as ss55, and after 15kxp from quests, plus around 4k from monsters, the counter did not apear. My interpertation for this will be that you must get the FIRST 140600xp without dying. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:40, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::What if quest rewards don't count? (Ok, that would be cruel and I probably am wrong)--[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 18:29, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Another guildie just got it by geting 140600xp, and, well, a major part of that, is obviously, quest xp. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:37, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::I am very sure this is: "Get to 140600xp without dieing", as opposed to "get 140600 without dieing". --Xeeron 11:36, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::: I concur as well. I spent approx. eight hours going through the Summit Slaves series of quests and the Kaineng Center quests, accumlating well over 200,000 exp. points without dying and this title has never shown up. I feel somewhat cheated as this title appears to be only open to newly created characters :-( At least I have gotten about 15 skill more points out of it. --DaveBaggins 18:16, May 4 2006 (CST) : Looks like I was wrong about this. I just took a char who has died 51 times, got myself killed a 52nd time, and then earned 600k exp, and no title. LordKestrel 22:32, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, that sucks. I'll clarify the article then, I think. --Tinarto 03:07, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Edit: Oh, nevermind, I didn't see Using the command /deaths must return a zero. Does failing a mission (e.g. Togo dies, party dies and returns to outpost) increase your /deaths count? --Akaraxle 10:43, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :I tested the non-death failure case in the Northern Wall mission. Failing the mission due to time running out at the end, although seems to result in insta-death, the death count does not go up. I'd expect this to hold true for all other missions with failure conditions other than wipeout. But I also would not take that gamble, if I were reaching for the survival title.--Ishmaeel 08:00, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::The true test would be to creat a new character, "die" in this manner, and get 11kxp, and see if the title bar is still running. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:12, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::...this brings up another question; when you get the first title, and then die, how does the title bar shown? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:12, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::That's what I wanna know too. Just made it to the first level. Wanna keep my title but staying alive always is a bit tedious... --Machlie 19:08, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::When you die after you earn Survivor, you keep the title but the bar that keeps track of your highest XP at the time of death (the title line track, in other words) is frozen with that exact number. You can continue to display it proudly.--Ishmaeel 07:18, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Can anyone confirm that it's 587,500 and 1,337,500 and not ,600 on both of them? Adding 100 would make them divide into equal levels. 587,600 would divide into 26 levels after 20 and 1,337,600 would divide into 76 levels after 20. Maybe thats worth noting also. (T/ ) 10:31, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I can confirm this, having grinded my way to Legendary with one character. I noticed the same thing and thought it to be slighly odd. — egads talk 18:07, 26 May 2006 (CDT) This cant be right its not fair that i cant get the title with my ranger ever since ive died with her before so you guys are sure i cant have ne deaths on my /death count? It would be good to note that PVP deaths do count against /deaths. My character with 0 deaths lost the survivor track after dying once in Ascalon arena. Note: Deaths from failed missions and missions in which you must die do not count against this. -- Someone explain this. Could you die, and then fail the mission after being brought back up and you'd still have the title? I think the wording needs to explain more about this aspect, because it could be taken to be the way above. 12.217.242.132 01:13, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :This means that if an npc you are supposed to keep alive (like Prince Rurik) dies, the mission fails, and your party noticeably "dies" as well. But this doesn't count towards your death count. Missions in which you must die are usually caused by cutscenes, which also do not count. As for your question, no that wouldn't work at all. It would be treated as if you died from any other normal cause (mobs). The note says that failing to protect an npc or forced death are sources of death that do not count. If you die, then fail the mission, the mission failure did not cause your death. --Vortexsam 17:00, 7 August 2006 (CDT) I had a funny suprise after completing Vizunah Square mission, had a ranger with 135k xp at the end and I did not die, after the mission, apparently I had, Is this because of the cinematic ? Thanks a lot Anet, huge effort wasted because of this ! --Hnyman I think this would be a good thing to find out, in pre-searing you have to do the 4v4 battle and i am not sure if these count toward your death counter. To be safe i just stayed outta battle. If any1 coudl find this out it migh thelp out some new players. Leetsoo!! I just can't help but wondering, if the number 1,337,500 for the Legendary Survivor title has some numeric meaning, (like the first Survivor, which is level 20), or did they pick it to say that anyon who gets this title must be just so 1337! ?. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:03, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Hehe, I thought immediately about it when I saw the nuber and came to a conclusion that it's a little joke. 1337 indeed. :D --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:37, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::It's leet point five, or leet and a half :) ... slightly better than leet. --[[User:Phelios|'Phelios']] ELE (Experience Level Equivalent) Experience Level Equivalent (ELE), is simply the level of a character in relation to a character's experience. For example: 587,500 exp = ELE 50 I saw a discussion in a forum somewhere recently and I thought it was a good way of categorising these "virtual" levels. Just a nice little method that seems more efficient :) . I'd like to see it being used by other sites as a more official way, if you like of describing virtual levels. -- ' Saintly ' 04:48, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :This is just the amount of experience required to earn 50 skill points (starting from 0), right? Useful, but hardly needs a new term itself. --JoDiamonds 16:53, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Wrong. Experience needed for next level beyond level 20 continue to increase at a steady pace. I've made a spreadsheet just to calculate this specifically. Indomitable survivor will be attained halfway between level 42~43. And Legendary Survivor will be achieved at level 65 as the total experience needed for level 65 is exactly that amount stated. It's not a random number assigned by Anet. It's just nice that level 65 is 1337,600. - Maxwell "Victory is Mine!" 12:09, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :According to the experience page the amount of XP needed to gain a skill point after level 24 is 15,000. I have not discovered this to be untrue. Can you provide some proof for your assertion? Kai 12:17, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::The text in that article is correct but the table below it is out of date. The XP needed for "levels" after 20 has been capped at 15k for almost a year now. --Fyren 12:20, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :::My point is that Maxwell is asserting that the amount of experience for "levels" after 20 continues to increase. By either the table or the text on that page, the cap is 15,000 (applied at some level close to 20), which makes the edits Maxwell made to the title page incorrect. Kai 12:56, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I just edited the table. The text said it was capped at 15k, but the table indicated between 20 and 24 it took less than 15k. --Fyren 13:00, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I was mistaken about the table. (I wasn't disagreeing about there being a cap.) --Fyren 13:26, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Deaths during cutscenes It is still possible to die during cutscenes AND have it count as a death, thereby killing the survivor line. Deaths caused by the cutscene don't count towards it, but deaths from enemies physically attacking you do. This happened to me during Vizunah Square, where my team happened to have 3 Minion masters. Upon dieing, the minions go rogue and when we ressed they all attacked and killed me, which counted as a real death. I thought it was a bug but Anet support says things are working as intended. :( Just another thing to watch out for. I would have edited it myself but the edit button seems to be missing. Message to Arenanet I'm not sure if an employee of ArenaNet makes it to this page, but if so, I have one request to the developers: Please make the Survivor Title available for existing characters. The current situation is just unfair. If there is a good reason for the current implementation please post it, as I'm sure many people want to know it. One thing I couly imagine is that you could amass finished quests and claim the rewards in go. But as there are simple solutions to counter such behaviour, this is no real reason. The other reason why Veterans are excluded might be that players might be forced to create new characters just for that reason. This would be a lame excuse, in my mind. So, if there is any other good reason, please post it. And to all those feeling like me... Just leave a short message here and maybe we'll achieve something. Thanks! --Kai Neah Nung 20:57, 5 December 2006 (CST)